scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Saturday
Mister Saturday Title : Gentleman-For-Hire Ag e: Unknown Race: Human Homeworld: Earth Hometown: Panama City, Panama Date of Birth: Unknown (Estimates place him anywhere from 500 to 22) Personality A strange and mysterious sort of chap, Mr. Saturday is what he considers the better half of Mr. Saturday & Sixpence, Gentlemen-For-Hire. The ultimate con man, anarchist revolutionary, and rakish libertine, Mr. Saturday values only three things: Wealth, Freedom, and Decadence. He prefers to associate only with people who share his mindset or can help him live them out and his ways are either viewed as charming, debonaire and mysterious or outright bumbling, dangerous, and insane. Mr. Saturday claims he can out-drink, out-arm wrestle, outsmart, out-hat, and out-CENSORED anyone in any multiverse. Buy him a drink and you have his attention, but bring him a bottle, a beautiful gal/guy, and adoration and he'll love you for as long as you can afford it. Jovial, eccentric and twitchy with a heavy prankster attitude and a strange understanding of the universe, he can never be trusted (except when he can) with anything except throwing fantastic parties (Of which he is always the center of attention, of course). He fashions himself a "bastard Robin Hood" and fights against the oppression of all by anyone and all, wanting everyone to be able to enjoy all the freedom and madness that he does on a regular basis. When you're not really alive or dead, dying for a cause is easier than you think, after all. He also has no understanding whatsoever of technology and ascribes it all to "advanced magic", despite what anyone tells him and he enjoys rum and absinthe above all drinks. Biography All of the Akashic Records indicate that Mr. Saturday was some sort of street urchin in his early days, perfecting the criminal crafts to survive in the unforgiving streets of the trade ports throughout the Caribbean. A dandy and rakish sort of chap, none of his money was ever saved up, instead spent on the finer vices in life. It was on a certain fateful day, whilst organizing a scheme to con a wealthy Haitian dilettante out of his cash at a tavern in Port-Au-Prince, that he truly became Mr. Saturday and left his mortal coil behind. The Haitian aristocrat just happened to be the Voodoo Loa Baron Samedi, the great spirit of chaos, death, and parties, and some way or another, this street urchin had succeeded in conning him out of house and home. Baron Samedi, upon realizing what had happened, decided to "bless" the boy by outright murdering him and ritualistically raising him from the dead to serve him forever as one of his ghede loa, the spirit-servants of Baron Samedi, where he granted the name of Mr. Saturday for his amazing deed of conning the ultimate con-man. Along with his new state of being, Mr. Saturday was granted some sort of techno-magical cane that spoke to him and introduced himself as "Mikael", causing Mr. Saturday to name him forever as Michael Cane. Michael Cane was no ordinary cane, you see. It was imbued with a powerful spirit that allowed him to jump all over space and time, through the multiverses, which Mr. Saturday used for no other purpose than to escape his new bossman, lead impromptu revolutions, and con various worlds out of anything he wanted. It was in one of these universes that he ran into Sixpence, a space-time traveling mime who also was a con artist and imprisoned in an invisible box on his home planet. Liberating him (and not quite understanding how mime magic works), Sixpence swore a "Wookie life debt" to Mr. Saturday and two have regretted it ever since, being inseparable now and whatnot. Together, they formed S&6 Enterprises, collecting other fine and dangerous folk for wonderfully grey-area purposes and they now work for the highest bidder for anything that need be done. Dirty deeds done not quite so cheap, after all. When they're not off partying, entertaining, and/or fighting for some dying cause, Mr. Saturday & Sixpence can be found together working for their employers against, well, usually their other employers. Category:Characters